modzillaszbcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wilderness
''The Wilderness ''is a map by Mixmaster1190 that was released to the Modzilla Minecraft site in Aug 19, 2011. The map recieved more than 100 downloads in less than a day, due to it being the first map with working power, perks, and it's size. This map had the most downloads out of the other maps by Mixmaster1190. When the Modzilla site was taken down, the map was moved to the Minecraft forums at http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/865760-survotzbczombiecraft-maps/ in December 14, 2011. Like Mixmaster1190's other maps, you must break the redstone torch to start. The map is currently being updated to Zombiecraft 3.0 Alpha. Download You can download the map using the following link: http://www.mediafire.com/?bdcid4r844wa6t9 Story The original story was lost, but the story from Minecraft Forums is this: The original post with the story was lost, and was written a long time ago. Here's what I remember: You are the mayor of a town with a very large population. You hear stories about a man who was part of the town and left to make his own home. He did, but he came back to town every other day to visit. One day, he never came back. His brother, the last of his family, went to search for him. He disappeared also. You go threw the town asking people about the man, and they just tell the same story. You meet someone who claims he knew the man very well. You ask him where he went off to, and he gave you a direction. You take a pistol and head out. In the dead of night, you find the house. You notice that it looks more like a fort than a house, with fences all around. You climb the fence and notice that the house looks like one side exploded and moss grew over it. You then trip over something, you turn and see a man on the ground. You move towards it and tap it with your hand. It doesn't move. Then you push it and the man gets up. You ask if it's alright, and he lets out a moan. He starts to move close to you and you take a step back. Then he grabs you and tries to bite you. You push the man to the ground and turn around to run, but the man had friends... Areas Starting Area This is the biggest area of the map. It has three zombie spawners, the redstone torch,Speed Cola, M1 Garand, Kar98k, and the AR-35. Strip This is the narrow area that separates the Starting Area from the Center. It has 2 zombie spawners and the Magnum. Center This area is split in half, but it counts as one. It is in the center of the level. It has Juggernog, Trenchgun, Mystery Box, and three zombie spawners. There are only two places for zombies to come out of, but they also come from the roof of where the trenchgun is. The Base This is the missing man's "home." It takes two debris to get in. It also has two debris on the inside. It features: First room: Mini Uzi, and two broken barricades. Power room: Power switch, Mace, Support Soda, and a broken barricade. Backyard The missing man's backyard. It has Charge, MP40, Iron Sword, and two zombie spawners. Power Field This is the last and second biggest area of the map. It has the trap, Exstatic, Flamethrower, and five zombie spawners. Secrets/Hidden Items There are few secrets in The Wilderness. The first one you will encounter is a hidden item, the Pork Machine Pork-a-Punch Machine This is a small structure made of Lapis Luzili block with a button. If you press the button, you get cooked and uncooked pork. To get to the pork machine, open the debris to the Strip and take an immediate right. If you investigate that corner, it will ask you to open more debris. Inside that small room is the pork machine, along with a zombie spawner and a sword. Hidden Cake To get to this wonderful delight, approach the mystery box and look up the wall. There it is! The Roof You will need Speed Cola for this. This is the last secret. To get to it, enter the Backyard. The first thing you want to do is open the debris from the house and make a right. There will be a single block against the corner of the house, jump on it. Then make a jump to the stripped block shown in the picture. The stripped blocks represent ladders. You can stand on the ladder if you go close to the wall. The next thing is to make the jump to the far end of the house. You will then meet another ladder and climb to the top of the house. You will see there will be holes in the roof shaped like a T. Go to the top of the T and you will see a wall with a weapon symbol on it. Here you can buy the Panzerfaust for 2000 points.